A Demon of Fire
by Ermen
Summary: A young girl, with a haunted past and a cursed future. She's quiet, but vicious. But, is there a soft side to this strange girl? And why doesn't she seem human? And how does Zuko fit in? Perhaps a strange and tangled past will explain things...
1. Chapter 1

A Demon of Fire

**Chapter 1:**

**The contest**

Arrows were flying through the air. Shouts and cries were heard. Ships were docking and people running to and fro. No, this wasn't a battle, but a competition, an archery competition. Admiral Zhao had practically won, as his U Yin archer was entered, but some hope remained. As an old general walked up to the seating area with his nephew people made a clearing for them to pass through. Admiral Zhao walked up to them and began boasting to the old general of the prizes to be awarded. He didn't seem to notice his babbling was going unheard for a new disturbance had arisen.

People were turning and gawking at the odd sight. Finally Zhao noticed his talk was going unnoticed and turned to see this odd sight before him.

A contest entry was being filled out by a rider atop a great red elk. The elk's smooth horns bore no branches, but a long smooth point. The rider was very mysterious. Their face was hidden by a long green cloak hood, although they had a very odd position on the elk. It was soon realized that they rode with no saddle or even bridle.

The mysterious rider swung down from the elk. The crowd closest gasped as the rider's skirt was revealed. This was a woman entering the competition. She pulled off her hood to reveal a very large amount of dark, almost blood red in color, hair topped with a green hat. Her face was still covered for the most part with hair, but those closest could see a pointed ear peaking its tip out of her hair and her face not covered was very elfish. But she didn't smile, or even look at all happy.

"Zuko, look! A new entry has arrived!" exclaimed the old general.

"I don't care. We're wasting our time here uncle. We should be looking for the avatar!" he replied harshly.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Zuko."

The rider walked over to her post in front of a target. The U Yin archer walked up next to her. She had left her cloak with her elk, who was currently grazing on some fresh grass.

"Contestants raise your bow!" announced the judge.

The girl pulled a long reddish bow and a stone tipped arrow from the quiver on her back. She fitted the arrow quickly and raised it. The U Yin raised his bow preparing to win this competition quickly.

"Aim" the judge called, "and fire!"

The U Yin fired and hit his target exactly. He looked over preparing to see a blank target. The rider was lowering her bow.

"And a perfect hit for both archers!"

The crowd cheered and Admiral Zhao looked bewildered.

"It seems your archer has tied" said the general.

There were many different tests given to decide which was the better archer, but nothing worked. Finally the judge decided on one more test, if there was no winner a tie would be declared.

The test was simple. There would be a moving target, the winning archer would have to successfully beat the loser to the target and hit it exactly.

"Ready, set, Fire!" called the judge.

Arrows flew and the target ran, it was simply a child with a block of wood, dangerous, yes, but the child thought it fun to dodge arrows.

After less then a second the target was hit. Tension was building as the judge walked to the block. He pulled the arrow from the block. It was...stone tipped. The girl's.

Cheers went up. The prize was a large sack of money. The girl didn't care much for it. She was bored, and heard that a competition was being held. She had no purpose for the money. She was walking back to her elk when Admiral Zhao approached her.

"Miss! You have beaten a U Yin archer! Congratulations! Would you like to earn more gold? Hm? Come with me, you can become the archer on my ship and help me search for the avatar." he said, clearly full of himself.

"No, I'm busy you see." she replied.

"Nonsense, what could be more important?"

"Well, a lot of things, such as eating a slug. Which would be heaven compared to working for you." she said as if simply talking to him was worse than eating a slug.

"Haha! You are funny too!" he replied as though having a common wench insult him was impossible.

"Right." she said rolling her eyes.

"Come now." he persisted.

"I told you once. No. I refused your offer." she said crossly.

"Fine. Your loss. You probably cheated in this contest anyway." he said as he stalked off.

"Come on uncle!" Zuko said to his uncle.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The old general said to the archer, "Would you be at all interested in working on my nephew's ship?"

The admiral, still within earshot, snorted at the old fools question to the wench.

"Sure. I'd love to work there. But my animals must be welcome there as well." she said casually.

"I'm sure we could accommodate your animals." the general said relieved.

Zuko turned toward his uncle to see the archer walk to her elk and throw on her cloak. He wondered who this girl was. But then decided he didn't care.

She would stay with the crew and not disturb him. How wrong he was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, this is the very first chapter of my very long story. I'll wait until I get a comment or two before posting the next chapter, and to let you know, I change the perspective. Why I wrote this in this perspective I have no idea. Also, I thinkU Yin was supposed to be U Yan, but I'm to lazy to go fix it. So, comments?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The archer**

"I can't believe I took this job. How could I? He doesn't remember me. How could he?" These questions and more had run through my head ever since I took this job.

I sat on the bed in my new room. The room on Zuko's ship. The room across from his. My elk in the corner was eating from one of the many hay nets I had bought in the village before boarding the ship. My two large wolf-dogs, lay on the room' rugs. Ag, the large green "snake", curled himself around the bed post. Avari and Snowthorn had shrunk and curled around my neck. Avari was still young, but her black and red scales where hard as any armor, but still managed to be soft and smooth. Snowthorn, my old friend, was greying, but it was imaginable at his age.

A knock came at my door, and a voice of one of the crew came through, "Archer? Dinner's ready."

I donned my nicer skirt and shirt with the black wraps on my arms stopping at the shoulder. My nicer skirt matched the shirts dark red color. My green sash wound around my waist, a black jewel at the middle. My hat was a matching green with another black jewel on it.

I headed up to the dinning hall. After getting lost alot that is. As I entered the room the crew looked up at me. I grabbed a plate with a bit of food and sat down. I had left my hair in front of my face as I liked it, but the crew could still see some of my face.

"Archer, please, come sit up here." the general whom I knew was General Iroh requested.

I moved up to a sit a bit closer to him. His nephew whom I knew already, well, used to know, was sitting now across from me. I bent my head down to my food and carefully started eating the noodles. I glanced up at Zuko quickly. He looked different then I remembered, but his eyes, er, eye held the same Zuko I used to know.

sorry this chapter is so short, I'll post the next one if anyone comments...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Demon Wood**

I woke with a start. My breath was coming up short and quick. My eyes wide as they were when I was afraid, a rare occurence. "Only a dream. Only a dream." I told myself. But I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep. I dreamt that dream before. It was only a dream, but it had happened once. It was just a bit of past I was not fond of.

"Akina. What is it? That dream again? You know it wasn't your fault." a voice in my ear said.

"Yeah. I know Avari. But I can't help but think about it." I said quietly to my friend Avari. She took the appereance of a small black snake for my convenience.

I walked up to the deck with Avari around my neck. Wolf looked inquiringly at me as I walked out of my room. His grey coloring making him look more wolfish then dog, thus the name, it also gave the young pup an older appearence. But his blue eyes kept his innocence pups can never seem to grasp.

I suppose I must have awakened the prince, for when I stopped to look out at the sea his voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wondering if I should just jump out to sea." I said in a vain attempt to cover my suprise that he'd followed me.

"Why?" he asked.

"To end it all. To not have to worry about life, about other, humans" I said the word with distaste.

"What do you have against your own race?" he asked rudely.

"I have nothing against elves. Simply against humans. Mainly men."

"Men? What do you mean by that?"

"Men are the ones who kill my forests." I said. He seemed to have thankfully missed the fact that I said I was an elf. For then I would have to explain the whole, my mother was an elf, father human, me, half and half. It always confused me, and I'm sure it would confuse and ignorant teenage prince.

The forest comment seemed to confuse him enough though, for he left after that.

A few moments later though, I called out loudly, and though I knew not how I managed it, also softly, "Prince!"

He came up to the deck at the shout, and saw my reason. Admiral Zhao's ship had come up alongside his. "What could Zhao want now?" he asked to no one.

A moment after he said this he turned to call his uncle, at that point I saw Zhao's archer, the one I had defeated, raise his bow. I replied by readying mine and raising it. However, Zuko had turned back in time to see me raise my bow in challenge to Zhao's ship.

"What are you doing? You can't just raise your bow at someones ship!" he yelled not seeing the U Yin archer. He continued to yell, and I slowly lowered my bow, thankful my hair covered my face for Zuko would not see that eye, which never stopped watching the U Yin.

As soon as Zuko finished yelling he turned his back on the other archer, the U Yin fired. I had returned my bow , and being myself, shoved Zuko out of the way, and allowed my arm to be shot instead.

As the arrow pierced my skin I gasped, even I couldn't hold in my intake of breath at the pain. Zuko turned back to yell at me for shoving him he saw the arrow in my arm. I straightened myself and broke off the tip of the arrow with had gone clear through my arm, but by some extreme luck it managed to miss the bone, for the most part anyway. I slowly pulled the arrow back through my arm, tossed it to the floor and turned to go down to my room. As I passed by the crew and General Iroh saw my arm bloody and the broken arrow on the floor.

I made it to my room and cleaned my wound. I recognized the wound as the work of demon wood. I bandaged my arm and walked over to Snowthorn.

He looked at me and then spoke. "I can stop it, but not until it surfaces. For now you'll simply have to watch your temper. Or, you shall become a demon. I can't reverse it, only stop it. I'm afraid." the old dragon said. "I would like to stay with you for a while though," he promptly shrunk and joined Avari around my neck.

I walked back up to where the crew, Iroh, and Zuko were. Zuko wouldn't look at me, but the crew wouldn't leave me alone. Zuko ended up leaving shortly after I came up. After about ten minutes of the crew badgering me with questions I decided to retire to my room. As I was walking to my room I saw Zuko's door open a crack. Curiosity killed the cat, I thought to myself, but then as curiosity won I thought, satisfaction brought him back.

I poked my head in just enough to see Zuko meditating in the corner. I decided not to risk having a large fireball thrown at me and returned to my room. I looked around and saw a small shelf in the corner with a few candles on it, a meditation seat.

I lit the candles with a wave of my hand and sat down. Concentrating on my breath and trying to ignore the pain in my right arm. Soon I'd fallen asleep sitting, and was dreaming once again.

_"Here. Have this" a young boy, maybe 14 said as he handed a girl of the same age a small crystal dagger on a chain. "Zuko, I can't take this! It's too expensive!" said the girl in awe that someone could give her something like that. Especially since she was just the stable girl. "I don't care how expensive it is, I want you to have it Akina. It's yours now." Zuko persisted. "Zuko..." _

The dream faded into a second...

_"Zuko...no..." a girl knelt down beside a young boy who had fallen. She suddenly stood. Hate and anger in her eyes her hair turned blood red by the light, she faced the fire lord. "How could you!" she shouted not really asking the question. "How dare you talk that way to the fire lord!" retaliated the fire lord as he stepped forward. The girl did not back down. Fire was starting at her wrists and weaving its way through her hair, a black snake around her neck had slithered down along with a second slightly more grey one, and a third, dark green. They slowly changed as they hit the ground. They became large fire dragons. The grey, the largest of the three, circled around the girl, fallen boy, and fire lord. The green kept the guards at bay, and the black kept the crowd back. The fire lord suddenly realized this girl wasn't human and slashed his hand down, creating a bit of fire that slit a burn just under the girl's right eye. As she advanced on him he did the same to the skin under the left eye. Just as she was about to fight back the fallen boy murmured and she fell back. The fire lord yelled out for help and someone to take away the girl as she was banished now, but two of the dragons had cleared a path and the third had carried the girl out, leaving the boy behind..._

For the second time on the ship I awoke with a start. But this time someone heard me.

"What's wrong?" Said General Iroh as he opened the door a crack.

"Nothing, just a bad dream...I'm fine." I replied hoping he wouldn't detect the lie.

"All right, good night archer." he said as he left and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A evening party on Zhao's ship**

What could Zhao want now? I thought as one of Zhao's hawks flew toward me. I had been standing on the deck thinking when I saw it. I removed the note from its leg and read it. It was an invitation for Prince Zuko and a date to come to his ship for an important announcement.

I quickly found Prince Zuko in his room once again meditating.

"Prince?"

His response to having his peace and quiet disturbed was to throw a large fireball at me. Thankfully I had managed to know a bit about firebending while at the stable. I caught it and was simply forming it into a ball and waiting when Zuko turned and saw me holding it.

"Your a bender? But you're a girl!" he said in awe, then decided he really didn't care. "Well? What do you want then?"

"I have your invitation to Zhao's, er, party. Good luck finding a date." I said handing him the invite and as he was about to ask more questions I left. I knew he didn't care much for Zhao, nor did I, but I didn't feel inclined to listening to his rantings about him.

A few hours later they landed near a small village. This was the village Zhao's note had said his gathering would be held at. Iroh had taken a very long time convincing Zuko that he needed a date for this gathering and was now faced with the problem of finding someone. I planned on picking up a few supplies, and waiting for the ship to leave again.

"Archer!" came Iroh's voice "Would you come here for a moment?"

"Ok...sure, why not."

"All right. I'm having a very hard time finding my nephew a date, and the gathering is in a couple hours. Do you think you could go with him?"

I would normally have quickly declined, but Iroh looked like I was his last hope, and maybe I could remind Zuko of my existence somehow. So I agreed.

"Great! I'm very relieved. Now. To get you into some formal clothes..." he trailed off.

"I'll go get those myself. I'll be back in time for the gathering." I said wondering why I had accepted this invitation.

I walked off to find a clothes shop that sold formal fire nation attire. It would have been hard, except a couple stores had made formal fire clothes for Zhao's gathering on the hopes that someone would need their clothes. I was that someone.

I ended up in a long dark red skirt with my sash tied around my waist. A sleeveless black belly shirt with a high neck that I used to wear when I was younger underneath a dark red jacket with a wide collar. The women in the shop found a long black piece of cloth to tie back my hair, although I made them leave some hair down to hide my face, they said my face was too pretty to hide, I didn't care.

With only a few moments before I needed to be back at the ship I walked around. I saw where I guessed Zhao was holding his gathering through some trees. I finally headed back to the ship. I saw Zuko waiting on his rhino. I whistled and Ealorr, my elk, came cantering from where the crew had let him graze. As usual, he wore no saddle or bridle.

He bent his head and looked at me with questioning eyes. He then snorted at me and waited for me to mount. I grabbed one of his horns and swung up onto his back. It was a bit difficult to ride with a long skirt but I finally managed to shift my position into something like side saddle. Zuko had already set off, not looking at me. I supposed Iroh had told him I was the archer, but I didn't know for sure. With my hair back, clothes changed, and cleaner skin, I supposed I looked quite different.

I cantered up to the gathering building with Zuko in front of me. I didn't realize rhinos could move so quickly. As Zuko swung down from his rhino I let Ealorr walk a little closer. I suppose Zuko remembered he had a date then because he turned an offered me his hand. I didn't know how to swing down while using his hand for support, but I tried it.

"Oof" I grunted when my attempt ended in my falling onto Zuko. As he caught me. My legs buckled and I fell even more. But his arms held me steady. "Thanks." I managed to say when I remembered my manners.

As soon as my legs were back under me he let go and walked into the building. I had to trot to keep up, but I managed to look somewhat together thanks to my long skirt.

"Welcome! Sit! Enjoy the food!" called the greeter as we entered. I wondered how much Zhao had to pay him to make him look happy.

Zuko wandered over to the long table and sat down. I did the same. I bent my head and began examining the floor. But it just wasn't interesting. I glanced over at Zuko again to find him watching the people dancing. Then as I was about to say something a boy about 17 came over.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help noticing you look like you need a dance. Care to join me?" he asked. I looked up and saw a bunch of girls standing behind him staring like he was a god or something.

"No thanks. I'll stay here if it's all the same to you."

"You have a sense of humor! Cute. Come now, you wouldn't really rather sit next to this spoiled prince. By the way he ignores you I can tell he knows nothing of respect."

As flames grew inside me and flicked at my wrists and weaved through my hair as I stood. I was as tall as him even with out shoes, which made a long skirt convenient again. I looked at him. Into his eyes. "You arrogant fool. Prince Zuko knows more of respect then anyone should ever have to know. And I declined your offer once. Do not make me repeat myself." I was thoroughly angered now. And he could tell. Which was good because it made it easier to settle back down. It also helped my situation that Snowthorn then hissed in my ear reminding me of my arm. As the anger in me subsided slightly I felt Zuko put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back to the ship." it was the first time he spoke to me like I wasn't some fool. As we left I made sure to trod on the boys feet, and it hurt him for he then yelped in pain and hopped on one foot for a while. It was very satisfying.

"Wake up. Come on. Get up." came a voice in my ear. I recognized it as Avari's. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Wolves**

Where am I? I looked around again. I was on a bed. My hair had come loose. My jacket and skirt were still in place though. I leaned foward and looked around. I saw Zuko sitting at his meditation corner. Then it hit me. I was in Zuko's room. I tried to quietly get out of bed and stand. Didn't work. I felt my knees buckle and I crumpled. Not a sound escaped me though. Zuko stirred but didn't get up.

I got up and walked closer to him. I saw his eyes closed, breath deep and calm. He was either in a very deep meditation, or asleep. I looked to the door. I supposed I should leave. I walked to the door and opened the door enough to get through. Before I left I looked over at him again. He looked so innocent. I turned and left.

I entered my own room and took off my jacket. I changed into my shorter knee length skirt and went up to the dining hall. Before I left I grabbed my hat and sash.

When I got to the dining hall I saw it was empty. I guess I came up early. I went to the deck.

"Avari, what happened after I left the gathering?" I asked.

"You were riding Ealorr and you fell, I'm not quite sure what happened. But you fell off and Zuko ran to your side and picked you up. Ealorr came over after you fell. I don't know how, but Zuko understood it would be better to ride him then the rhino. He put you up on Ealorr, got up himself and cantered back to the ship. Once we got to the ship he carried you to his room, put Ealorr in yours and sat down until morning. He never left, nor did he get to close." Avari explained. I was astonished.

"Archer! Breakfast!" called a crew member after another twenty minutes. I walked to the dining hall and sat down. Zuko hadn't come in yet. I ate quickly and returned to the deck. Soon Iroh came up to the deck and told me that Zuko, myself a few crew members would be going on a one day treck through the woods, until the ship got through Fire Lord Ozai's waters.

I went down to my room to grab a couple things. After I was packed I brought Ealorr down to the shore with the rest of the crew. They had rented horses for the journey. Why I didn't know, until one of the crew told me the trail was full of fallen trees and other jumps rhinos couldn't get over quickly. I swung onto Ealorr and set out behind the crew. I saw Zuko in the front on a magnifisant chestnut horse. Tall and lean he looked like a stallion. Zuko set the pace at a canter for a little while and then settled down for a walk. The crew looked at Ealorr with no saddle or bridle and kept asking if I was ok at the quick pace.

"I'm fine! I've ridden my entire life, a little canter on an elk is nothing new for me!" I said impatiently. I clucked to Ealorr and he switched leads and increased his pace enough to keep up behind the chestnut and Zuko.

"Archer. Can you jump that elk?" he asked so suddenly it put me off balance and I almost slid off Ealorr.

"Yes, easily." I answered. He glanced back questionably as if I was only trying to impress him.

As we came up to the first fallen tree he jumped and looked back to see me jump easily. He looked suprised as Ealorr landed softly as elks manage to do. He stared for so long he almost missed the next log.

Ealorr flew over the next jumps easily. He'd done this before. He was used to it. As a child I had learned to ride, then when I worked as a stable hand I learned more, and astounded everyone who saw me ride.

As the jumps lessened the group slowed to a trot. I let Zuko pass me, then heard something. Someone was following us. A bunch of people by the sound of it.

"Wait..." I said aloud.

"What is it?" asked multiple crew members.

"Earth warriors" I replied as they came into view. I drew my bow, but looked down and returned it.

"Take care of them archer" Zuko said coldly.

I pulled out my bow again, tied the string, and removed an arrow from the quiver. I fitted it to my bow and shouted out to the warriors as Ealorr trotted closer.

"Stay back! You do not belong so far from your walls."

"Girl! Move aside and we shall spare you. Threaten us pointlessly again and we shall not show mercy!" they called back.

I raised my bow and yelled again "Leave now, I'm warning you!"

"Your arrows can not pierce our armor little girl. Now let us through." they advanced again.

"Your loss." I said quietly as I shot my arrow. The crew heard me and looked back expecting the other side to kill me, they did not expect what happened next.

My arrow flew and hit its target. The warrior fell, the arrow having gone straight through him. The others looked to their fallen comrade. "Get her!" one yelled.

Two drew their swords and charged. I pulled my long knife from its sheath at my waist and held it aloft. As the first came close I let the blade catch him at the neck. The second swerved and retreated as his friend fell. The one who yelled before called out to retreat and two of the three men left ran off.

The one left yelled and charged me. I pulled another arrow, holding my sword in my left hand. I shot and he fell. The crew had stopped at this point and as I returned my sword and bow they murmerred to each other. They had never seen me fight before.

I turned and trotted back to my place behind Zuko. He then quietly said something that almost made me fall. "Good work archer."

We rode on for a while, but soon the sky darkened. Zuko nudged his horse to a clearing and dismounted. I did the same. Pulling off my cloak and draping it across Ealorrs back I walked over to where Zuko was putting up a tent. I then thought better of it and started setting up a fire. By the time that was done the tents were up and the crew was coming to help start the fire. I drew a deep breathe and the crew stopped short, I blew on the wood and a nice crackling fire started.

"Your a bender!" came the response from the crew. "Yep." was my short and sweet answer.

After the crew finished their mumbling and grumbling about that I had set up food. My own recipe of noodles and vegetables.

"Where'd you pick up cooking?" someone asked.

"Well, you learn to use what you have when living in the woods." I said.

"You lived in the woods?" they questioned.

"Yes. For two years. I left for the woods when I was fourteen, then picked up this and that there." I said quickly. "but you don't want to hear about that."

The crew then rambled on about how they did want to hear about that, but I would take no part in it. I didn't feel like explaining, and I was quite happy leaving them to grumble off to their tents.

About half an hour after that as I was sitting in front of the fire gazing into it's depths Zuko came and sat next to me.

"You must be cold."

"No, I'm never very cold. This is actually kind of a relief from the warmth of your ship. Fire nation ships have always managed to be warmer then I like it." I replied softly.

"Are you sure?" he persisted. "You don't have your tent up either. You don't plan to sleep in the crew's tent!"

"No. I don't plan to sleep in their tent." I said laughing slightly.

"Would you like me to set up your tent for you?" he offered.

"No thank you. I'll get it." I was so surprised I almost said yes. But that would be hard because I didn't own a tent.

Zuko got up and walked to his tent. I got up and walked to Ealorr.

"Well bud, I'm headed up to bed, you ok here?" I said to him, a passer-by would've thought me crazy, but I was alone except for the horses and elk.

He gave me a knowing look and continued grazing. I threw on my cloak and headed to an old maple tree near the fire. I swung up through the branches, landing where I liked on a large wide branch. I leaned up against the trunk of the tree. I decided to practice bending before I fell asleep.

With a flick of my hand a small bunch of rocks rose and landed in my hand. I didn't understand how I had learned both fire and earth bending, but I supposed it had something to do with being half elf. My father had been an accomplished earthbender and until he and the rest of my village had been killed by the fire nation I was taught to bend by him.

When my village had been destroyed I fled to our stable, where the fire nation stable hands had found me. I was lucky. They supposed I was just a child playing with the horses, but when I told them I didn't know where I lived anymore they gave me a space in the hay loft in Fire Lord Ozai's stable. In return I worked in the stable doing odd jobs.

"Akina, you need to go to sleep." Snowthorns voice came in my ear. "and watch your temper, the demon poison in your arm grew greatly when you fought earlier."

I decided to heed his word and with a flick of my wrist I extinguished the fire below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Demon**

We finally made it back to the ship. The crew was still awed that I had slept up in a tree. They believed wolves had chased me up it when they saw the two wolf like creatures at the base of the maple. And only when I called the dogs off the crew did they believe I slept up there on my own free will.

They now trotted at Ealorr's heels. The crew made sure to keep their distance. Zuko however didn't bother making room for the two large dogs. He was the only one, other than myself, that I didn't have to keep them from attacking. I find it odd, but suppose Lad remembers him, and Wolf must too.

As Ealorr trotted up the ramp to the boat I jumped off and walked up the rail leaving the crew watching as I walked barefoot along a thin plank and jumped off to land lightly on the deck.

I walked along with Ealorr as we went down to my room. I opened the door and let him in, but before I could enter I could here Zuko coming to his room. I was about to walk into my room when my arm throbbed painfully and my knees buckled. I grabbed my arm as I fell. As I sat crumpled on the floor in front of my half open door my arm continued to throb and I did my best to keep it from controling me. Wolf and Lad, who had already run into the room, bolted through the door and tried to help, but to no avail.

The crew heard me when I cried out in pain as I fell. They now ran down and tried to come to my help, but Wolf and Lad kept them back. Avari and Snowthorn slithered down my arm and wrapped themselves around my injury, to keep it down. Ag, who was currently a very large "snake", came out and saw my arm becoming demon. He hissed out a warning to the crew, but he recognized Zuko. The deep green snake became a small dragon, his true form, and approached Zuko. The crew had been driven off by the dogs, but Zuko was standing in his doorway.

My arm was subsiding and I could stand. Ag had circled Zuko and was hissing quietly at him.

"Ag, down" I said with a slight hiss, mainly from trying to not cry out in pain again, and he slunk back into my room, become snake as he went.

"What was that!" Zuko shouted. "And what happened to your arm?"

"That was Ag. A friend. To me anyway. He seemed to know you...I shouldn't think he remembers you...but my arm. It was nothing. Just an old wound."

"The arrow? But, you stopped bandaging it. I thought it had healed."

"It will be much longer before it heals. It was demon wood. She must watch her temper. And I must say, something triggered it then, I do so wonder what it was." said an old grey dragon slowly winding around me.

"What are you!" Zuko said, quietly, but in great shock.

"I am known to you as Snowthorn" he replied.

"I think I'm going to bed now." I said tiredly. And walked into my room, leaving Zuko staring at Snowthorn.

Zuko walked back into his room and laid down. He imediately fell asleep, and Snowthorn hissed something quietly above him, and left.

Snowthorn entered my room as I was eating some clover leaves. "These should help" I said as I ate them.

"Let me see your arm Akina" Snowthorn said and I unwrapped it. A small line of black had wound around my arm from a circle of black where the arrow had pierced my skin.

"It has surfaced. Do you have a rose with you? The thorns are the last thing I need to keep it from spreading through you." Snowthorn explained.

I walked to my bag I had left on the bed with my plants in it. I dug around and found a single rose. I pulled it out. It was a fresh bloom, deep red in color. Almost the color of my hair. I handed it to Snowthorn.

"You may go to sleep. It would be less painful on you if you do."

I laid down and fell asleep instantly.

----------------------------------

aren't I kind? I added two chapters today... Me ish in a good mood


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Elf**

I awoke with voices in my head. I heard people talking outside my door. I felt a cold moist nose under my hand. Wolf had woken me up softly. As the voices left from my door I fell back into sleep.

An hour or so later I woke with a dream in my head. But not my usual dream. This one had ended with a song.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_that voice which calls to me _

_and speaks my name_

-note-this song is sung as Christine, from The Phantom of the Opera, sang it as she was going to her fathers grave, with the same notes, and gloomy feel to it.

I sang it aloud, but softly. I suppose not quite softly enough, for as I did not realize it, Zuko had heard me.

I walked to the deck and stood for a moment. Only Avari had joined me as a small black snake around my neck. I hadn't bothered with my cloak. It was a bit chilly and I regretted not bringing it, but I was fine with the cold.

The wind blew my hair around and my hat fell off my head and landed behind me somewhere. I was too lost in thought to retrieve it however. My trance was broken when someone walked up behind me and said quietly, "Are you feeling alright? Akina?"

I turned and looked at him. It was General Iroh.

"I'm fine. How'd you know my name?" I said, suprised at his knowledge.

"I knew you when you were younger, Zuko talked of you often. You'll have to be patient with him. He is only a teenager after all. I'm sure he just doesn't recognize you.." he explained.

"He told you about me?" I said astonished. I turned back to the sea and Iroh placed my hat back on my head. "Thank you general."

"Please, call me Iroh." he said smiling as he turned to leave. "Oh, and breakfast is ready."

I walked down to breakfast, but forgot to hide my face and ears.

"You, you, you look like an elf!" stuttered a crew member as I walked in. Iroh looked up a little, he was already sitting and sipping on, tea.

Zuko looked up at the elf comment, but I turned away. Not quite fast enough, I saw his surprise at my face, and at my pointed ears.

I ladled some food onto my plate, and added Snowthorns antidote. I sat in my usual spot, across from Zuko.

I glanced up and saw him staring at me. He saw me staring and looked back to his food, then glanced back at me. I looked at him and smiled, then remembered that my spoon was suspended in mid air waiting for me to use it, or rust, which ever came first.

For the sake of my spoon I took a bite of breakfast, and a mouthful of rose thorns.

"Ow..." I said unintentionally.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Thorns hurt." I replied lamely, swirling them around in my food.

"Why do you have thorns in your food?"

"Because they have many medicinal qualities."

He looked at me with an odd expression and let it be. He resumed eating and I finished spooning up the thorns.

Once I finished eating I walked up to the deck. I spent most of my time there. I could think clearly. The wind blew my hair out around my face, but this time my hat stayed on my head.

I pricked my ears as someone walked up behind me. The wind must have blown my hair away from my ears for as soon as they moved he stopped.

I started to glance back, but I heard something out in the water. I looked out over the sea and saw a familiar ship slowly coming out over the waters.

"No, not him, not now." I said under my breath.

A few moments later whoever was standing behind me saw the ship.

"Not him again." It was Zuko.

Admirral Zhao's ship came closer into view. But it wasn't the one he was in when I was shot, does he switch ships all the time? I thought to myself.

The ship pulled up beside us and Zuko moved closer behind me.

"Be ready with your bow." He said in my ear. I nearly fainted when I felt his breath on my neck.

"What about my knife?" I said quietly. I had taken to keeping it with me lately. I didn't want to get myself yelled at, and having Zuko this close was something I wanted to last just a moment longer.

"Use it if you must." He said into my ear again, but didn't leave. He moved a step back and put a hand on my shoulder, meant to steady me, but it nearly made me pass out then and there.

I put my hand on the knifes hilt and waited for the reason to this unpleasant visit. I then saw something odd. It was the annoying jerk from Zhao's gathering. He was standing at the rail of the ship, looking down on Zuko and me. I inched back ever so slightly closer to Zuko at his sight.

A few moments later the jerk walked over to Zuko and me with his head held high. I really hated him. As he stepped up and staggered his feet, trying to look appealing to the girl in front of him, I laughed quietly at the thought of him and mixed it into a light growl. My dogs trotted over and sat on either side of me. Lad shook his head and snorted slightly at the boys smell. Wolf looked adoringly at me and sniffed Zuko's hand, he then pushed Zuko's hand onto his nose. Zuko looked a little suprised and scratched the pinkish spot just above Wolf's nose. Then he looked up at the boy standing in front of him, who was currently looking adoringly at my bent head.

To show him I would rather slit my own throat then return that look of adoring I raised my head enough for him to see my exposed eye, bared teeth, and hissing snake at my throat.

"You!" he said under his breath in sort of a half hiss.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zuko asked before the boy could say more.

"I am Jaren, Admirral Zhao's nephew. My ship has been damaged, I need a place to sleep. I shall take your best room." he said without the thought that he would be refused. "And that's an order."

Luckily for Jaren, Iroh walked up at that time, cancelling my wish of throwing Jaren head first off the ship.

"I believe we might have a room for you somewhere below deck Jaren." Iroh said, he is waaaay to kind.

As Iroh led Jaren and his guards who were carrying his stuff down to the crews quarters, but he passed through the higher chambers first. Jaren paused at my door and said, "Here we are. I shall stay here. I expect to have it ready by tonight.

Iroh was about to say something, but thought he might as well not get Zuko into more trouble. He looked over to me, I raised my eyebrows, but shook it off, I'd sleep on the deck or something tonight.

I walked into my room and grabbed my bags and cloak. As I walked out and headed for the spare room I remembered was near the bottom of the ship, Jaren looked at me leaving my room. He was about to walk in while looking at me, when Ealorr shoved him over with his shoulder. I looked back and tried in vain to supress a laugh.

I turned and began walking down the hall.

"You can sleep in here if you want..." Zuko said quietly. I turned and looked back at him in utter suprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can have the bed, I'll sleep in the spare room tonight." He answered somewhat reluctant.

"No...that won't do. Um, could we share the bed?" I asked nervously and looked at my bare foot. "You could have one side and I'll take the other?"

"Ok. If your comfortable with that anyway." Zuko replied in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I was uncomfortable with it..."

Zuko turned and went into his room. I was about to follow when I realized Jaren was watching me from the doorway. I turned and bared my teeth at him again. He rolled his eyes at me, until Ealorr walked past and stepped on his foot.

This time I didn't even try to supress my laugh. I followed Zuko into his room. I put my things in a corner next to where Ealorr stood. Zuko sat on his bed for a moment. Then he got up and walked to the deck.

I looked around after he left. Then I heard someone at the door. I looked back, it was Jaren.

"You can stay with me you know. I'll treat you real nice." he said. His attempt to get me in my room with him made me sick.

I pulled my dagger from the chain at my neck. "Leave me alone, or this thing will finally taste blood."

"So you've never killed before. Cute." he tried to cover his fear with talk, like that worked.

I growled at him and Wolf trotted in. As he passed Jaren he bit the armor around his arm, pulled it off easily, and left Jaren with a heavy weight resting on his foot.

He left with a foot in pain and his armor dragging along the ground. He left with me laughing at him quite loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The sun was setting over the horizon. The sky was going from blue to black. The stars shining like lanterns in a black forest. I walked down to the dining hall in hopes that Jaren wouldn't be there. I hoped in vain.

I walked into the room to find Jaren boasting about something uninteresting and the crew looking bored. Iroh was playing Pi Sho with someone, and Zuko was sitting in his usual place, across from mine. I sat and slowly ate the noodles in front of me. I tried to ignore Jaren's voice, but it didn't work.

I walked down to Zuko's room as soon as I had finished eating. As I left I saw Zuko getting up out of the corner of my eye. I walked down to his room and saw Wolf and Lad laying on either side of the door. Ag and Snowthorn were curled up on Wolf's back, Avari stayed around my neck.

I walked into Zuko's room and stood next to Ealorr. He snorted at me and bit my hat in an attempt to cheer me up. I laughed quietly and pulled my hat from his mouth.

"Now I'm gonna have to burn this thing" I said jokingly to him. I pulled open the saddle bag I had slung over Ealorr's back. I shoved my hat inside, next to my quiver, bow, and cloak. I opened another bag as Zuko walked in. It was getting late and Avari was hissing at me to go to sleep.

"What are you looking for?" Zuko asked as he pulled off his armor and I dug deeper into the saddle bag.

"My night dress. I didn't use it when I stayed in the forest, but that was when I slept propped up against a tree. This skirt, well, it's really uncomfortable to lay down in." I explained as I realized that must have left it in my room. Well I was going in there to get it now.

"I might have something you can where..."

I looked up at him and he started to turn toward his dresser.

"Prince?" I said quietly. He turned back and I walked closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"It's just a robe." Zuko said as I released him.

"I know, but you've done alot of things for me." I said quietly.

"Well, here you go, I'll wait outside for a moment so you can change." he said as he handed a black robe with red ties and neck line.

He walked out to the hallway and I stood in the middle of the room holding the robe and wondering how I'd managed this. I pulled off my skirt and top and pulled on the robe. It fit suprisingly well, especially for something of a teenage boys. I was quite happy with it coming down to my knees, and it closed just below my collarbone.

I walked to the door after I had put my other clothes in a saddle bag. I put my hand on the door and was about to open it when I heard Zuko talking to someone.

"Are you planning on kissing her or not? I mean come on. She totally likes you. And I can't get near her unless you soften her up first." came one voice.

"You can't get near her period. And she doesn't like me. Ok? So stop asking me to help you. Because I won't." came the second voice.

"Fine. Then she's mine. Go and tell her to come to my room if you don't like her."

"No! She's not going to be your toy. And I never said I don't like her, just that she doesn't like me."

"Actually, I do like you." I said as I opened the door and looked at Zuko.

"Don't make me laugh. You don't like him. You like me. You're just playing hard to get." said Jaren from my doorway.

"You are so annoying! Now I've told you before, come near me and I'll slit your throat." I said impatiently.

I walked back into Zuko's room before he could say anything more. I heard Zuko walk in behind me, and Jaren apparently tried to pursue, for Wolf and Lad got up and were growling menacingly at him.

I sat down on the bed and watched as Ealorr walked up to me with my cloak in his mouth, how he managed to get it out of my saddle bag I'll never know. Zuko took off his shirt (O.o questions self, why can't I be Akina?) and laid down on one side of the bed. I pulled my cloak over me and curled up on the other side. Ealorr laid down next to the bed and I put my hand out to stroke his neck.

I curled up a little tighter and closed my eyes. Soon I had fallen into a deep sleep entered only by dreams flitting through my subconscious.

I woke up with a clear head. That was a first. I sat up a little, I must have had a restless night, another first, for I wasn't where I had curled up earlier. I was still curled up a bit, but I had fallen on the floor, and was now curled up next to Ealorr. I found what had awoken me though. Ealorr was snorting at me and pushing my hair around with his muzzle.

I sat up more and my cloak slid off my shoulders. The robe had stayed in place, and my dagger was slung around my neck. I must have forgotten to remove it last night I thought to myself. I stood up and looked around. Zuko must have already woken up. The room was empty. I walked over to the door. I pushed it hard, but I couldn't get it to close. I didn't trust myself to change before anyone came by, so I pulled my cloak around me and walked up to breakfast.

Jaren looked up as I walked in. I held my cloak tighter around me. I sat down, but Zuko wasn't across from me. He wasn't there at all as far as I could tell. I ate quickly and walked up to the deck. As I got up past the last stair I saw Zuko standing at the place I usually stood.

I took a step closer and tripped on something.

As usual not a sound escaped me as I fell. My cloak came loose as I stuck my hands out to stop myself. I landed on the floor with a very light thud, my cloak coming undone and landing beside me. I stood and brushed myself off, pulled my cloak around me again, and looked at what I had tripped over. I couldn't see anything on the ground so I looked around the deck. Then I saw it.

"Jaren you idiot! Why'd you trip me?" I said before I could control my anger. I felt my arm heat up and flames licked my wrists. As he stared stunned at my outburst the flames intwined themselves through my hair.

"I-I-I didn't mean to." he answered fear in his voice. This lie only brought more flames through my arm. The antidote only worked to keep the demon poison from spreading, but where it already hit, there is no cure. I remembered this as Avari hissed in my ear to calm down.

I walked back down below to where Lad and Wolf were trotting by. They stopped by me and sat looking up at my hidden face. I walked past them and they followed. I walked down to Zuko's room and entered. I turned and pulled the door with my right arm, it closed this time. I pulled on my black top and knee length skirt. The things on top of the saddle bag. I didn't bother with my sash, cloak or hat. I pulled my quiver and bow over my shoulder and tied my knife around my waist.

I walked up to the deck once more to find Jaren's ship pulled up once more to Zuko's. Jaren walked up to his own ship with his guards carrying his things. As soon as he was on his own ship it set off, away from us.

"Finally" I said under my breath. I headed down to my room to see how much he had destroyed. When I walked in I found it to be quite the way I left it, except the bed was a mess, and the bag I had forgotten was open and my things had been rifled through. "I'm gonna have to burn those" I said without as much joke as I had used with Ealorr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

That day passed without much happening. I beat Iroh at pi sho just because no one else could, Zuko plotted courses and tried to figure out what the avatar was doing, and the crew refused to quit questioning me. I finally got them to leave me alone by walking up to the deck and doubling back to my room. I sat in the corner and tried to concentrate, but my mind was elsewhere. The sun had set and I had eaten dinner, so I attempted sleep, but after an hour of me staring blankly at the wall I decided to return to the deck.

The sky was dark when Avari questioned me. "Akina? How did you meet Zuko anyway?"

"I was working in the stable taking hay to the horses and I accidently ran into him."

"You accidently ran into him?"

"Yeah, I was carrying a couple hay bales down the aisle and didn't see him. I was trying to lift the hay again when he offered to help. He thought me to be a long haired stable boy I'm sure, for when he saw I was a girl he dropped the hay and his jaw." I said laughing at the memory.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I picked up the hay he had dropped and dragged it over to the nearest stall. He followed me around for a while, until all the hay was gone. Then he walked off and I ran out of the barn to find out what I was supposed to do next. I was just a kid then, but I was still faster then alot of the other stable hands, and I used to race the horses around the paddocks for fun."

"So he just left?"

"no, he went off somewhere and I found out I was to work the stallions that day. I was suprised they were trusting me with the stallions, but the head trainer there was very kind to me. I remember when I was working a young colt General Iroh came up to the fence and watched me for a while. Then he left and I went on working the horses. About an hour later the head trainer told me to work a new horse, I didn't have to use a saddle, or bridle, but the horses owner didn't mind if I did. I remember the horse was a tall, chestnut, only 4 or 5 years. He was a lovely colt, but very high strung. I remember leading him out to the main ring, a big rectangle fenced in with a wooden fence, then Zuko and Iroh came and stood next to the head trainer. I suppose he explained me to them, how I was the orphan that stayed in the hay loft during the night and did odd jobs and training during the day. I walked the horse around and led him to the middle of the ring. I preferred not to use a saddle, and I didn't like using bridles so he wore neither. I used the light rope halter and reins I sometimes used on Ealorr for him. Then I just remember riding around the ring and passing Zuko standing at the gate."

"so he just watched you ride? but when did you actually talk to him?"

"Well, I rode around for a bit and when I finished Zuko came up to me and started asking me where I learned to ride. Then he asked if I wanted any help cooling off the horse and putting him away. We just started talking during that, and our relationship went from there. But I don't think he thought I was anything more then a friend." I said staring out to sea and clutching the small crystal dagger in my hand.

"Akina, he thought much more of you. You didn't find me until you were thirteen, but I know from the little time I saw you with him that he loved you." Avari reassured me. "And I'm sure he never forgot you, he probably can't recognize you. You've changed alot, and you always hide your face."

"Really? Have I changed that much? Hm..." I said drifting off into thought. I stood there thinking for most of the night. And then I came to a disicion. I was going to have to unchange myself. If that was possible anyway.

I walked over to the stairs when I heard something. Thunder. I looked back over my shoulder and saw dark clouds gathering just ahead of the ship. Lightning cracked down and the sea tossed and waves crashed on hidden rocks.

At the noise the crew and Iroh ran up to the deck. My hat flew off my head and landed on the stairs behind me. As the crew readied the ship for the storm I felt eyes staring at me as the wind pulled my hair from my face and ears, but this time no one questioned me and I didn't bother fixing it. I felt the rain start to hit the ship and my cloak was weighing me down, I pulled the tie at my throat and let it fall to the ground. Avari wound herself around my neck multiple times to keep a steady hold and I felt the ship being tossed around by the sea. Zuko ran up to the deck and began helping the rest of the crew.

As a particularly large wave hit the ship I slid over to the rail. The ship tossed again and I felt myself being pulled off the floor. I reached up to the rail in time to get a slight hold on the rail. But as I tried to pull myself up my hand slipped farther and farther off the rail. I cried out as I started to fall and heard voices yelling on deck. As my hand slipped completely from the rail Zuko caught my wrist. But my hand kept slipping, and as he tried to pull me up the wrap came loose and he pulled up only that. I plunged into the water below and lost consciousness.


End file.
